


Szukając szczęścia

by DreamsConstellation



Category: BrzydUla, Tennis RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tennis, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Italy, Love, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, Slow Burn, Stolen Kiss, cute and lovely
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsConstellation/pseuds/DreamsConstellation
Summary: Aleks Febo zawsze uważał, że żadna kobieta nie jest go godna. Miał rację, bowiem to mężczyzna był mu przeznaczony ;)





	1. Obcy w brzuchu

**Author's Note:**

> Mały żarcik, który trochę się rozrósł

Aleks rozparł się wygodnie na swoim krześle, kładąc nogi na biurku. Nareszcie, po tylu koszmarnie długich tygodniach męczarni, kolekcja strojów dla brytyjskich tenisistów była gotowa. W ten weekend wreszcie będzie mógł odpocząć.

Ktoś jednak postanowił zburzyć jego spokój.

'Cześć Aleks.' to Adam wszedł do jego gabinetu, jak zwykle bez pukania. 'I jak? Zadowolony?'

'No ba.' Aleks miał zbyt dobry humor, żeby powiedzieć Turkowi coś nieprzyjemnego.

'No niesamowita sprawa z tymi tenisistami. A wiesz, dostałeś zaproszenie...' to powiedziawszy Adam położył na biurku ciemnozieloną kopertę. 'Chyba wszyscy dostali, i Marek, i Pshemko, ale pewnie nie pojadą, komu by się chciało po tym wszystkim...'

Aleks nie słuchał jego bełkotu, tylko sięgnął po kopertę. Było to oficjalne zaproszenie na galę z okazji rozpoczęcia finału Pucharu Davisa, która miała odbyć się w ten weekend.

'Ja też nie pojadę' przerwał Adamowi w pół zdania. 'Skoro mamy już wszystko załatwione, chyba nie ma potrzeby, żeby ktoś z nas się tam pokazywał.'

'No właśnie...' Adam zaśmiał się głupio. 'Tylko, że wiesz... Bo to Krzysztof kazał mi przekazać to zaproszenie dla ciebie... powiedział, że jeszcze zadzwoni i poprosi cię o to osobiście, ale chciałby żebyś reprezentował firmę na tej gali... i w ogóle podczas tego turnieju... '

'CO?!' Aleks omal nie spadł z krzesła. 'Przecież to będzie trwało prawie dwa tygodnie!'

'Krzysztof mówi, że zasłużyłeś na mały urlop, znasz języki, wyglądasz reprezentacyjnie..., poza tym wiesz, gdzie będzie się odbywał finał?!'

'Nie wiem i nic mnie to nie obchodzi.' Aleks już wykręcal numer Krzysztofa.

'No Aleks! Zobacz na bilety!' Adam podetknął mu pod nos, bilet lotniczy, który dołączony był do zaproszenia. Widniał na nim napis _Warsaw - Milan_.

Aleks powoli odłożył słuchawkę.

'Twoje Milano, Aleks! No chyba teraz nie możesz odmówić!' Adam zarechotał. 'Sam bym pojechał z tobą, ale wiesz jak to jest... Beze mnie to sobie tutaj nie poradzą... Nawał obowiązków, którym mało kto by sprostał...'

'Mhm.' mruknął Aleks, znowu przestając go słuchać i zerkając jeszcze raz na zaproszenie. Tym razem przeczytał je uważnie. Oprócz biletu lotniczego, oferowało również pobyt w najlepszym hotelu i wstęp na wszystkie mecze.

O ile na hotelu niezbyt mu zależało, bowiem miał w Mediolanie wlasne mieszkanie, to wstęp na mecze kusił. Nie był wielkim fanem tenisa, jednak obejrzenie meczu na żywo wydawało się pociągającą opcją.  
  
  


'Przepraszam cię Aleks, że tak wyszło. Powinienem osobiście prosić cię o tą delegację, nie przez pośredników...' Krzysztof właśnie dyszał Aleksowi do słuchawki, próbując go udobruchać.

'Ależ nie przejmuj się tym, Krzysztof. Naprawdę będzie to dla mnie idealny odpoczynek, po tygodniach ciężkiej pracy. W dodatku świadomość, że działam w interesie firmy nie czyni mnie w oczach niektórych osób, a także moich własnych, leniem.'

'Co jak co Aleks, ale ciebie nikt nie śmialby nazwać leniem!' zaperzył się Krzysztof.

Aleks tylko chrząknął, nie był to odpowiedni moment na obgadywanie Marka.

'Muszę kończyć' powiedział w końcu. 'Zaraz startujemy. Zadzwonię jak dolecę.'

Rozłączył się i oparł o oparcie fotela pierwszej klasy.

Kiedy stewardessa podała mu drinka, a Warszawa zmieniła się w małą szachownice dachów i ulic, pod jego stopami, poczuł, że podjął dobrą decyzję i może ten weekend, jak i cały najbliższy tydzień, będą całkiem przyjemne.  
  
  


'Witamy panie Febo! Cudownie, że pan przyjechał! Czy zaszczyci nas ktoś jeszcze z pańskiej firmy?' menadżer brytyjskigo teamu, prawie urwał mu rękę, z taką radością witał go na gali.

Aleks nie dziwił się temu wcale, dzieki Febo&Dobrzański Brytyjczycy zyskali sponsorów z zupełnie innych branży niż dotychczas, o wiele bogatszych branży...

'Jestem sam, inni musieli zostać w Polsce.' odparł po angielsku, usiłując przypomnieć sobie, jak ów mężczyzna ma na imię.

'To zrozumiałe. Zapraszam, niechże pan się do nas przysiądzie' wskazał na stół, przy którym siedziało pieciu innych mężczyzn, w garniturach, oczywiście od F&D.

'Przedstawię panu chłopców; Dom Inglot, Kyle Edmund, Leon Smith, Jamie Murray i jego brat, nasza najwieksza gwiazda, Andy Murray.'

Aleks przestał go słuchać, jedynie uśmiechał się uprzejmie, a jego uwaga skupiła się na przedostatnim mężczyźnie. Kiedy podawał mu rękę, coś się stało. Coś bardzo dziwnego chyba miało zamiar wyskoczyć mu z klatki piersiowej. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że to nie był żaden Obcy.

'A to chłopcy, jest pan Aleksander Febo, człowiek odpowiedzialny za to żebyście prezentowali się jak ludzie.'

'Przecież my zawsze się prezentujeny zajebiście, nawet nago. Co ja gadam! Zwłaszcza nago.' zachichotał Inglot.

Aleks uśmiechnął się na te słowa.

'Zatem jest pan właścicielem Febo&Dobrzański?' zagadnął Andy, ściskając mu dłoń.

'Współwłaścicielem.' wyjaśnił Febo. 'I Aleks, nie żaden pan.'

'Wiesz, jesteśmy niezmiernie zadowoleni z tworów twojej firmy, tylko, że moje spodnie strasznie cisną w kroku.' odezwał Jamie, kiedy wszyscy z powrotem usiedli.

Aleks już miał zaoferować pomoc w tej sprawie, ale w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język.

'Że niby masz takiego wielkiego, że się nie mieści?' prychnął Andy. Ksenomorf w brzuchu Aleksa zadrżał.

'Nie miałem tego na myśli, ale to całkiem dobra puenta.' Jamie błysnął zębami, Andy i reszta wzniosła oczy ku niebu, a Aleks zachichotał w duchu, czując niewytłumaczalnie wielką sympatię do tego chudzielca z diastemą.

'Musisz mu wybaczyć, Aleks. Urodził się ze skrzywionym poczuciem humoru.' powiedział teatralnym szeptem Andy.

Aleks nie miał pojęcia co się z nim działo, ale za każdym razem kiedy patrzył na Jamiego, Obcy w jego wnętrzu budził się do życia. Składał to na karb gwałtownej zmiany otoczenia i klimatu. W końcu nie był we Włoszech już od ponad roku.

Kiedy już wszyscy się najedli, zaczęli przemieszczać się między stolikami. I choć Aleks bał się trochę tej chwili, przyszedł taki moment, że zostali z Jamiem sami przy stole.

'Mam nadzieję, że nie obraziłem cię tą uwagą o ciasnych spodniach.' odezwał się nagle Jamie.

'Jasne, że nie. Przecież wiem, że to był tylko żart.' Aleks dyskretnie nacisnął brzuch wewnętrzną stroną przedramienia, żeby uspokoić swojego ksenomorfa.

'Czasem gadam bzdury, tak się dzieje zwłaszcza, gdy jestem trochę zdenerwowany. To zupełnie nie w moim stylu, ta cała impreza... Pewnie komuś takiemu jak ty trudno to zrozumieć, widać po tobie, że przywykłeś do tego typu przyjęć i jesteś lwem salonowym. Ale dla mnie to udręka.' westchnął.

Aleks przełknął slinę i niewiele myśląc wypalił:

'Jeśli nie masz ochoty tu być, możemy się razem urwać.' Gdy Jamie spojrzał na niego z uniesionymi brwiami, szybko dodał. 'Jestem piekielnie zmęczony.'

'No dobra...' Jamie powoli pokiwał głową. 'Powem tylko Leonowi.'  
  
  


Dziesięć minut później już dreptali ulicą w poszukiwaniu taksówki.

'To dokąd ruszamy?' zapytał Aleks.

'Podobno jesteś zmęczony.' zaśmiał się Jamie.

'No taak... byłem, ale wiesz, świeże powietrze dobrze mi zrobiło.' Aleks nerwowo podrapał się po karku. Ksenomorf podskakiwał jak na trampolinie. 'Wiesz, jestem w połowie Polakiem ale w połowie także Włochem. Wychowałem się tutaj, w Mediolanie, jeżeli chcesz mogę ci pokazać parę fajnych miejsc.'

' _Parę ciemnych uliczek, gdzie można się poobmacywać tak, żeby nikt nie widział_ ' mruknął ksenomorf w jego brzuchu. Aleks go zignorował.

'Bardzo chętnie, ale nie dziś. Jutro rano gramy pierwszy mecz.' w głosie Jamiego słychać było autentyczny żal, więc Aleks nie tracił nadziei. 'A właśnie, będziesz jutro?'

Aleks uśmiechnął się szeroko, spoglądajac na swego towarzysza, podczas gdy Obcy zaczął chyba stepować.

'Oczywiście!' odparł.

Teraz już nie było szans na inną odpowiedź.


	2. Miłe spotkanko

Aleks przyglądał się z zachwytem jak smukłe ciałko Jamiego wygina i pręży się na korcie. Nawet nie zwracał uwagi na wynik, przynajmniej dopóki nie zorientował się, że Jamie i jego partner zaczynają przegrywać.

Dobry nastrój jednak szybko powrócił, kiedy Jamie zmieniał koszulkę po pierwszym secie, zerkając na rząd w którym siedział Aleks. Febo posłał mu pokrzepiający uśmiech, czując jak robi mu się coraz goręcej.

Najwyraźniej uśmiech Aleksa podziałał na Jamiego stymulująco, bo wszedł na kort z nową energia i w nastepnych dwóchsetach razem z bratem rozgromili przeciwników.

  
'Gratuluje!' Aleks dopadł Jamiego w drodze do szatni. 'Jesteś wirtuozem rakiety.'

Jamie uśmiechnał się nieznacznie. Pot spływał z niego strumieniami i było widać, że mecz odebrał mu sporo sił.

'Dzieki, Aleks.'

'Słuchaj...' zaczął nieśmiało Febo. 'Pewnie nie będziesz miał siły łazić dziś ze mną po mieście...'

'Nic podobnego! Jutro mam wolne, Kyle i Andy grają single. Z chęcią się z tobą wybiorę na małe zwiedzanko. Poczekaj, tylko się umyję i zaraz będę gotów.'

Obcy tańczył ze szczęscia w brzuchu Aleksa, kiedy niecierpliwie czekał na Jamiego, starając się nie wyobrażać go sobie pod prysznicem.

Wszystko wydarzyło się tak szybko. Jeszcze przedwczoraj nie chciał słyszeć o wyjeździe, a dziś przebiera nogami w oczekwianiu na jednego z klientów firmy, żeby zabrać go na... właściwie to na co? Jamie nazwał to zwiedzaniem, on, Aleks, powiedziałby po porstu ze idą się przejśc, ale... tak naprawdę... w głębi serca, chciałby móc nazwać to spotkanie randką.

  
'Pomieszało mi się w głowie.' przemknęło przez myśl Aleksa, kiedy Jamie dołączył do niego, czysty i pachnący z jeszcze mokrymi włosami. Był tak przystojny, że aż przyprawiało to o zawrót głowy.

'Specjanie zabrałem koszulę i jeansy na przebranie. Zazwyczaj zakładam dresy.' Jamie uśmiechnął się skromnie, zauważając spojrzenie Aleksa.

'Wyglądasz... bardzo dobrze.' to było najmniej pasujące określenie, ale Aleks nie odważył się użyć któregoś z tych, co cisnęły mu się na usta. 'Ruszajmy.'

Spacerowali wśród pięknej architektury miasta do późnego wieczora. Aleks pokazał Jamiemu wszystkie swoje ulubione miejsca. Było naprawdę bardzo miło, wspaniale im się rozmawiało, wręcz usta im się nie zamykały. Bez przerwy wybuchali śmiechem, zwłaszcza Jamie, bowiem kiedy Aleks usłyszał jego słodki śmiech po raz pierwszy, nie mógł się powstrzymać od rozśmieszania go.

Miał też problem z powstrzymywaniem się od innych rzeczy, jak choćby od tego, by nie złapać Jamiego za rękę.

Jamie był niezwykłym towarzyszem, nieśmiałym, ostrożnym, ale bardzo szczerym, wesołym i o ujmjących manierach.

'Może pójdziemy coś zjeść?' zaproponował, kiedy zaczęło się ściemniać. 'Ja stawiam oczywiście.'

'Daj spokój, ja zapraszałem na zwiedzanie, wiec ja stawiam.' uśmiechnął się Aleks.

'Chciałbym się jakoś odwdzięczyć ...' powiedział Jamie z naciskiem.

'Następnym razem, ok?'

'Czyli, że będzie następny raz?' Aleks wysłyszał tę nutkę nadziei w jego głosie. Choć mogłoby się wydawać, że Jamie starał się ją ukryć.

'Jeśli tylko będziesz chciał.'

Aleks pił coraz więcej wina i prawie nie odrywał oczu od tych smukłych dłoni z długimi palcami, które pieczołowicie pracowały sztućcami, od długaśnych rzęs, jak u cielaka, od słodkich piegów, pokrywających nos i policzki Jamiego.

Miał wrażenie, że przeżył tyle lat tylko po to, by doczekać tej chwili.

'Jesteś projektantem?' zapytał nagle Jamie. 'W swojej firmie?'

'Nie.' zachichitał Aleks. 'Nic z tych rzeczy! Jestem dyrektorem finansowym.'

'Ohh...' Jamie był wyraźnie zaskoczony.

'Czyżbyś się tego nie spodziewał?' Aleks ponownie zachichotał. Wino już szumiało mu w głowie.

'Wyglądasz bardzo młodo jak na dyrektora...'

'Ale nie jestem już taki młody. ' wzruszył ramionami Febo. 'Już trzydzieści pięć lat.'

'Oh... Myślałem, że jesteś młodszy.' Jamie uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. 'Gdzieś w moim wieku...'

'To rozumiem, że ty masz osiemnaście.' parsknął Aleks, a Jamie wykrzywił się drwiąco.

'Nie! Dwanaście, wiesz?'

Dalsza część wieczoru upłynęła im w podobnej, żartobliwej i bardzo miłej atmosferze. W końcu jednak nadszedł czas rozstania. Aleks zaproponował Jamiemu by nocował w jego mieszkaniu, do którego było bliżej z restauracji, jednak nie zdziwił się zbytnio, gdy ten grzecznie odmówił.

'W takim razie nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak odwieźć cię taksówką do hotelu.'

'Aleks, czy ty nie przesadzasz? Poradzę sobie sam.'

'Jak mógłbym zostawić cię samego! Masz ledwie dwanaście lat chłopcze. Twój starszy brat na pewno nie byłby zadowolony, że puściłem cię samego.'

Jamie wzniósł oczy ku niebu, ale wyraźnie się ucieszył, że Aleks nie chce się z nim jeszcze rozstawać.

'A wiesz, że tak serio to ja jestem starszy niż Andy... co prawda tylko o rok, ale zawsze.'

Aleks rzucił mu rozbawione spojrzenie.

'Czyli, że on ma jedenaście?'

Kiedy taksówka zatrzymała się pod hotelem, Jamie zerknął niepewnie na swojego towarzysza.

'No to do jutra? Bo przyjdziesz jutro, prawda?'

'Oczywiście.' Aleks pokiwał głową. Wino zamroczyło mu umysł.

'Dzięki, Aleks. Dziękuję za dzisiaj, było super.' Jamie już otworzł drzwi, ale jeszcze nie wysiadł 'Dobranoc...' mruknął jeszcze.

'Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.' Aleks uśmiechnął się. 'Dobranoc Jamie.'

Ruch Jamiego był tak szybki, że Aleks ze swoim otępiałym umysłem, nie zdążył go zarejestrować. Poczuł jedynie dotyk jego warg na swoich, a nim zdążył zareagować w jakiś sposób, trzasnęły drzwi i Jamiego już nie było.

 


	3. Kac i wątpliwości

Jamie obudził się następnego dnia rano i od razu spadła na niego przytłaczająca świadomość, tego co wczoraj zrobił.

W przeciwieństwie do Aleksa, nie wypił nawet kropli alkoholu, a zrobił coś tak głupiego. To mogło zupełnie przekreślić ich świeżą znajomość.

Nie miał pojęcia co w niego wstąpiło. Aleks naprawdę bardzo mu się podobał, ale on nie miał doświadczenia w relacjach męsko - męskich i nie wiedział, czy mężczyzna odwzajemnia jego sympatię. Nie miał pojęcia jak mu to okazać, nie zraziwszy go jednicześnie. Zastanawiał się też czy Aleksa w ogóle interesują mężczyźni?

Jego zachowanie dawało Jamiemu do myślenia, ale wprost nieczego nie przyznał.

'Może łaskawie byś się już podniósł!' Andy wyszedł z łazienki ubrany i umyty, ze szczoteczką do zębów w ustach. Jamie aż podskoczył na dźwięk jego głosu. 'Gdzieś ty wczoraj był?'

'A co ty mnie tak pilnujesz?' mruknął Jamie, chcąc uniknąć odpowiedzi.

'Martwię się o ciebie po porstu.' Andy wzruszył ramionami, grzebiąc w swojej torbie podróżnej. 'No więc?'

'Na spacerze...' Jamie podniósł się z łóżka i odwrócił tyłem do brata, żeby ukryć rumieniec.

'Długi ten spacer... dobra, nieważne.' Andy wrócił do łazienki, wypluł pastę do umywalki i wypłukał zęby. 'Muszę już iść, a ty się pośpiesz, bo będziesz musiał jechać na mecz na własną rękę.'

Wzdychając ciężko, tym razem Jamie ruszył do łazienki. Andy zatrzymał się w drzwiach.

'Jamie? Wszystko ok?'

'Nie...' starszy z braci pokręcił smętnie głową. 'Zrobiłem coś idiotycznego.'

'Co takiego?'

'Ciężko to wytłumaczyć...'

'Czyżbyś powiedział Aleksowi, że chcesz go przelecieć?' powiedział poważnie Andy, zamykając drzwi.

Jamie otworzył szeroko oczy, zaskoczony.

'No proszę cię... jestem twoim bratem, widzę jak na niego patrzysz... Trafiło cię i już, nie mam zamiaru tego oceniać czy komentować. Ale powiem ci, że na pewno nie jesteś mu obojętny, on patrzy na ciebie tak samo.'

Jamie nadal wpatrywał się w niego osłupiały, na co w końcu Andy wybuchnął śmiechem.

'Przestań Jamie, wyglądasz komicznie.'

'Skąd ty..?' wydukał Jamie.

'Mówie przecież, że trudno nie zauważyć, że Aleks ci się podoba. To co, odmówił? Jakoś nie chce mi się wierzyć.'

'Nie proponowałem mu nic... Tylko... wczoraj mnie odwiózł i jak się rozstawaliśmy, to... nie wiem co mi odbiło, ale... pocałowałem go... w usta... i uciekłem.' wyjaśnił zażenowany.

'Och ty głupolu! Gdybyś nie był tchórzem to z pewnością wieczór skończyłby się bzykaniem w samochodzie, a ty nie miałbyś dziś takiego wisielczego humoru.' Andy wzniósł oczy ku niebu.

'Wróciliśmy taksówka...' wzruszył ramionami Jamie.

'O matko... to może i dobrze, że tak wyszło, bo jeszcze byś go tutaj przyprowadził!' Andy udał przerażenie.

'Ohh. Kiedy ty dorośniesz?' jęknął Jamie i zniknął w łazience.

'I kto to mówi?!'

 

Jamie o mało nie zemdlał, kiedy zobaczył Aleksa siedzącego już na trybunach i czekającego na rozpoczęcie meczu.

'Nie wierze...Jest... przyszedł.' wysapał.

'Mówiłem ci!' szepnął mu Andy przez ramię.

'Może nie pamięta... w końcu sporo wypił wczoraj.'

'No nie wierze... facet tak ci ułatwił sprawę, a ty jak zwykle zgrywałeś świętoszka. Nie łudź się, że nie pamięta, bo takich rzeczy się nie zapomina nawet jak się nie wiem ile wypiło i przestań ględzić. Idź tam i się przywitaj.' to mówiąc Andy popchnął brata w kierunku trybun.

Jamie przełknął ślinę i ruszył.

Aleks od razu się rozpromienił, gdy go dostrzegł.

'Cześć Jamie.' ton jego głosu, sposób w jaki się uśmiechał i w jaki na niego patrzył, to wszystko mówiło, że pamięta wczorajszy wieczór doskonale.

'Czeeść.' mruknął strapiony Jamie, siadając na pierwszym wolnym miejsu, trzy krzesła od Aleksa.

'No chyba żartujesz...' Aleks od razu się podniósł i przesiadł tuż obok niego. 'Po tym co wczoraj zaszło, chyba nie zamierzasz trzymać się na dystans.' zamruczał.

Jamie ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

'Aleks, ja cię naprawdę bardzo przepraszam...'

'Za co?!'

'Dobrze wiesz... nie rozumiem co mi się stało...'

'A ja doskonale rozumiem.' Aleks złapał go za ręce i siłą odsunął od je od twarzy, by móc zajrzeć mu w oczy. 'Jamie, przestań się tym zamartwiać. Schlebia mi twoj... afekt . Sprawiło mi przyjemność kiedy mnie...pocałowałeś...'

Rumieniec oblał policzki Jamiego.

Niestety nie zdołal nic odpowiedzieć, bo w tej chwili nadeszli Leon, Inglot i Edmund, brutalnie, acz nieświadomie im przerywając.

  
'Aleks dobrze się czujesz?' zapytał Jamie, kiedy w przerwie między setami (Andy prowadził 1:0) znowu zostali sami.

'Mam lekkiego kaca, ale poza tym cudownie.' Aleks rozparł się na swym krześle, kładąc ramię na oparciu krzesła Jamiego. Nachylił się i szepnął mu poufale do ucha 'Czy dziś też udasz się ze mną na małą wycieczkę?'

'Jasne! Tylko muszę dziś wcześniej wrócić do hotelu, żeby się wyspać.'

'Jest na to rada.' powiedział Aleks po chwili namysłu. 'Musisz dziś nocować u mnie. Moje łóżko jest o wiele wygodniejsze niż hotelowe.' to mówiąc puścił do niego oczko.

Jamie przełykając ślinę, powili pokiwał głową.

 


	4. Pierwsza Randka

'Aleks...' zaczął Jamie niepewnie.

'Hmm?' zamruczał jego towarzysz, wpatrując się w niego intensywnie.

'Mógłbyś przestać?'

'Dlaczego? Nie podoba ci się?'

'Podoba! Tylko, że to trochę niezręczne, kiedy jesteśmy pod obstrzałem tylu spojrzeń...'

'A niech się patrzą, mi to nie przeszkadza.'

'Ale mi trochę...'

'Powinieneś być przyzwyczajony, w końcu na takie ciacho jak ty, ludzie pewnie bez przerwy się gapią.' zachichotał Aleks. 'No, gotowe!'

Jamie przejrzał się w wystawie. Aleks zrobił mu bardzo elegancka fryzurę, w dość polowych warunkach. Dokładnie mówiąc na środku starówki, pośród przyglądających im się turystów.

'Wow! Dzięki! Wyglądam ...'

'Jak młody bóg.' dokończył Aleks. 'Zawsze powinieneś się tak czesać.'

'To nie dla mnie, nie chciałoby mi się.' Jamie wzruszył ramionami.

'Może powinniśmy razem zamieszkać?' Aleks uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. 'Wtedy mógłbym co rano cię czesać.'

'Nie za szybko?' Jamie ze śmiechem uniósł brwi. 'Znamy się dwa dni, a ty juz proponujesz wspólne mieszkanie!'

'Dobra, dość gadania. Idziemy bo nam restaurację zamkną!'

Aleks zabrał go do jednej z najlepszych restauracji w Mediolanie, dlatego postanowił doprowadzić jego włosy do porządku. Przyjmowano tam tylko elegancko wyglądających gości.

Aleks uparł się, żeby wejść do sklepu z odzieżą dla panów i kupić mu garnitur, bowiem w jeansach na pewno go nie wpuszczą.

'Nie moglibyśmy iść po prostu do innej knajpy?'

'Nie.' odparł krótko Aleks.

Jednak kiedy Jamie zobaczył jak piękna i z jakim przepychem urządzona była restauracja, od razu pożałował swych wątpliwości.

Jedzenie było oczywiście równie wspaniałe co wystrój. Jamie zamówił średnio wysmazony stek, a Aleks łososia. Faszerowane pomidory i deskę serów na przystawki, a na deser zamowili ptysie oblane czekoladowym sosem.

'Mmmmmm... to jest lepsze niż seks' westchnał Jamie zlizując czekoladę z kąciķa warg.

'Jesteś pewien?' zapytal Aleks powoli, przestając wsłuchiwać się w cicho grającą muzykę. 'Myślę, że mógłbym spróbować sprawić, że zmienisz zdanie.'

Jamie zakrztusił się i nim cokolwiek odpowiedział, mineło dobrych kilka chwil.

'Może jakbyś wysmarował się czekoladą i bitą śmietaną...' w końcu mruknął nieśmiało, popijając wodę.

'Serio?' Aleks się wyprostował 'Miałbyś ochotę na małe bzykanko ze mną?'

'Matko, Aleks! Ale ty jesteś obcesowy!' Jamie pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, jednocześnie uśmiechając się nieznacznie.

'Przepraszam, ale zwyczajnie bardzo mnie podnieciło twoje wyznanie. To jak?'

'Może i miałbym ochotę, ale chyba nie tak od razu... Nie chciałbym cię urazić, bardzo mi się podobasz, ale to dla mnie troche za szybko.'

'Rozumiem. Ale jest szansa ze w przyszłości...?'

'Że dam ci się zaliczyć?' Jamie pokazał mu język.

'Niezbyt fortunny dobór słów, ale tak, o to mi chodziło. Oczywiście ty też będziesz mnie mógł zaliczać ile tylko zechcesz, Jamie.' Aleks wypowiedział jego imię z czułością i spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy.

Jamie zaśmiał się słodko, rozczulając Aleksa, bowiem jak już Czytelnik zapewne wie, miał on wielką słabość do jego śmiechu.

'W takim razie' powiedział 'są na to spore szanse.'   
  
  
  


'Jezu, już tak późno?!' jęknął Jamie, z niedowierzaniem spoglądając na zegarek. Był przekonany, że siedzą w restauracji może godzinę, tymczasem minęły już trzy. Jak zwykle, to co dobre musi się kończyć w ekspresowym tempie.

'Nie denerwuj się Jamie, mówiłem ci, że możesz spać u mnie. Jest o wiele bliżej, zaraz będziesz w łóżku i spokojnie zaliczysz przepisowe osiem albo i nawet dziewięć godzin snu przed jutrzejszym meczem.' uspokajał Aleks wzywając kelnera i szybko, żeby Jamie nie zdążył zareagować, regulując rachunek.

'Chodź mój maleńki, zajmę się tobą.' Febo wstał i biorąc Jamiego za rękę, pociągnął do wyjścia, dzwoniąc po taksówkę.

'Maleńki?' zachichotał Jamie, kiedy wyszli z restauracji, a Aleks skończył rozmowę. 'Jestem wyższy od ciebie.'

'No chyba coś ci się pomyliło, mój słodki chłopcze.' prychnął Aleks, jednocześnie rozkoszując dotykiem ciepłej dłoni Jamiego. Stanął tak blisko niego, jego ramię napierało na ramię Aleksa w sposób tak jednoznaczny, aż zalewały go fale gorąca.

'Może i tak, ale niższy na pewno nie jestem.' Murray zerknął na witrynę restauracji w której odbijały się ich sylwetki. 'Prawdę mówiąc, chyba jesteśmy tego samego wzrostu.'

'Ale ja jestem postawniejszy.' Jamie roześmiał się głośno na te słowa, bowiem Aleks byl równie szczupły jak on. Febo puścil do niego oczko i dodał 'Jestem też starszy. Dlatego to ty będziesz moim _maleństwem_ '

'Starszy...' prychnal Jamie. 'Ledwie o trzy albo cztery lata.'

'To całkiem sporo.' Aleks objął go ramieniem i przyciągnął do siebie, mrucząc: 'I już nie sprzeczaj się ze mną, bo tego nie znoszę.'

'Taki despota z ciebie?' odparł odrobinę zdenerwowany Jamie, czerwieniejąc.

Aleks przytaknął spoglądając mu w oczy i szepnał: 'Jamie?'

'Tak?' serce Jamiego chyba miało zamiar wyskoczyć z piersi. Aleks czuł jego bicie na swojej klatklce piersiowej, przyciśniętej do jego klatki.  
Przełknął napływającą mu do ust ślinę.

'Mogę cię pocałować?' wyszeptał już niemal w jego usta.

Jamie tylko kiwnął głową, a usta Aleksa szybko pokonały ostatnie centymetry dzielące je od warg Jamiego i pocałowały go z pasją z jaką chyba jeszcze nie całowały nikogo.

Jęk Jamiego wypełnił mu gardło, a jego palce mocno zacisnęły mu się na plecach, nawet nie wiedział, kiedy tam zawędrowały. Aż zadrżał z podniecenia, kiedy język tenisisty przesunął się po jego podniebieniu. Ciało Jamiego napierające na niego, jego dotyk, zapach, smak... to wszystko skutecznie mieszało mu w głowie i sprawiało, że w dole brzucha zbierało się coraz większe napięcie. Marzył już tylko o tym, by wziąć go tutaj i teraz.

'A-Aleks' wyjęczał Jamie, kiedy ten przyssał się do jego szyi. Ów jęk podniecił Aleksa jeszcze bardziej.

'Może jednak p-pójdziemy w bardziej ustronne m-miiiiejsce?' pisnął młodszy mężczyzna, kiedy Aleks zaczął rozpinać mu koszulę.

'Przepraszam, Jamie... Nie potrafię przestać.' wymruczał Aleks i znowu pocałował go w usta.

Niestety przerwał im klakson samochodu.

Aleks odwrócił się, odrobinę zmieszany swoją bezpruderyjnością i ujrzał oczekującą tasówkę, ze zniecierpliwionym taksówkarzem w środku.

'O matko...' jęknął Jamie, cały czerwony.

'Nie przejmuj się maleńki. Włosi są bardzo wyluzowani jeśli chodzi o takie rzeczy.' Aleks chwycił dłoń Jamiego i pocałował ją czule, po czym poprowadził go do samochodu.

Jakgdyby nigdy nic, podał taksówkarzowi adres i rozparł się wygodnie na tylnym siedzeniu, obejmując ramieniem zażenowanego Jamiego.

'Przestań.' szepnął Szkot i próbując odtrącić jego rękę, zerknął nerwowo na kierowcę.

'Daj spokój Jamie, przed nim już nie ma sensu się ukrywać.' Aleks wzruszył ramionami.

'Może masz rację, ale dla mnie to jednak krępujące.'

Aleks westchnął ciężko, ale zabrał rękę.  
  
  


Kiedy dotarli do mieszkania Aleksa, ten od razu chciał wrócić do tego w czym tak brutalnie im przeszkodzono. Okazało się, że Jamie chce tego równie mocno. Już gdy jechali windą, rzucił się na Aleksa i między pocałunkami wysapał: 'Czy ja coś mówiłem, że to dla mnie za szybko?'   
Aleks przytaknął, ponownie zaczynąjąc rozpinać mu koszulę. 'Dochodzę jednak do wniosku, że szybkośc jest okej.'

Aleks zaśmiał się radośnie słysząc te słowa, teraz już nic nie mogło im przeszkodzić.

W plątaninie rąk i nóg dotarli do drzwi wejściowych. Aleks zaczął po omacku szukać kluczy po kieszeniach, nie chcąc ani na chwilę odrywać się od Jamiego, kiedy usłyszał zgrzyt zamka. Odskoczyli od siebie z Jamiem w ostatniej chwili, zanim drzwi się otworzyły i stanął w nich Marek Dobrzański.


	5. Przeciwności Losu

'Co ty tutaj robisz?' wtrwało się Aleksowi na widok Marka i jego złośliwego uśmieszku. Prędzej spodziewałby się, że meteor spadnie mu na głowę na _Piazza della Scala_ , niż że Marek powita go w drzwiach jego własnego mieszkania.

Na dodatek sytuacja nie była komfortowa, zdawał sobie sprawę, że on i Jamie wracający razem tak późno do jego mieszkania w pomiętych ubraniach i z zapewne zaczerwienonymi od pocałunków ustami, wyglądają co najmniej dziwnie.

Że też akurat to właśnie Marek musiał być tym, który ich przyłapał. Skąd on w ogóle miał klucze? Jedyna możliwość była taka, że to Paulina mu je dała. Chyba będzie musiał z nią poważnie porozmaiwać.

'Mógłbym o to samo zapytać ciebie' mruknął Dobrzański, spoglądając na Jamiego.

'Tak się składa, że to MOJE MIESZKANIE i ja po porstu tutaj MIESZKAM'

'Miałem na myśli "Co tu robisz o tej porze i dlaczego nie jesteś w łóżku?"' odparł Marek.

'Tobie się zdaje, że jesteś smieszny?'

'Nie, wcale mi się nie zdaje, ja to wiem. Przywiozłem ci dokumenty od ojca, prosił, żeby przekazać je menadżerowi Brytyjczyków.'

Aleks zaśmiał się gorzko.

'Mam uwierzyć, że fatygowałeś się tu tylko dlatego, żeby przywieźć dokumenty, które na dobrą sprawę można było wysłać faksem?' prychnąl i nie czekając na odpowiedź, dodał ironicznie 'Słuchaj Marek z rozkoszą pokonwersowałbym jeszcze z tobą na tym uroczym korytarzu, ale jak widzisz mam gościa i jakbyś mógł już sobie iść, to byłbym wdzięczny.'

'Boże Aleks, ale ty jesteś niegościnny. Przecież muszę dziś u ciebie przenocować, jest za późno żeby szukać hotelu.'

Febo czuł, że zaraz może komuś zrobić krzywdę, jeśli ten głupi uśmieszek nie zniknie z ust Marka.

'Hotelowe recepcje są czynne całą dobę!' powiedział z naciskiem, ale Marek go nie słuchał.

Odsunął się żeby zrobić im miejsce i ponaglił.

'Wchodźcie, bo się zaziębicie. Jesteście przecież tacy spoceni.' posłał znaczące spojrzenie Aleksowi, na którego spadła przytłaczająca świadomość, tego że Marek wszystkiego się domyślił.

Puścił zdezorientowanego Jamiego przodem. Przez cały czas rozmawiał z Markiem po polsku i Jamie nie miał pojęcia o co chodzi. Może pomyślał sobie, że Dobrzański to jakiś inny kochanek Aleksa.

'Słuchaj, możebyś mnie wreszcie przedstawił?' zagadnął Marek, kiedy byli już w salonie.

'Jamie, to jest prezes F&D, Marek Dobrzański, mój... przyszły szwagier. Nie mam pojęcia co tutaj robi.' powiedzial Aleks, już po angielsku. 'Marek, to jest Jamie Murray, najlepszy tenisista świata.'

'Najlepszy?' Marek uniósł brew, ściskając dłoń Jamiego.

'Aleks żartuje, to mój brat Andy jest jednym z najlepszych. Mnie raczej bliżej do zwyczajnie dobrego.' odpowiedział nieśmiało Jamie.

'Skromny jak zawsze.' Aleks uśmiechnął się do niego poufale, po czym oznajmił. 'No, ale już najwyższy czas spać, Jamie ma jutro mecz. Skoro ty chcesz koniecznie tu nocowac, możesz przespać się na kanapie, Jamie dostanie pokój gościnny.'   
  


Jamie leżał już w rzeczywiście bardzo wygodnym łóżku w pokoju goscinnym i zastanawiał się dlaczego ma takiego pecha. Zapowiadało się, że będzie to najcudowniejsza noc w jego życiu, a wyszło jak zawsze. Nie śmiał zakraść się teraz do pokoju Aleksa, nie mógłby tego robić, kiedy ten cały Marek był w mieszkaniu i w każdej chwili mógł im przeszkodzić.

Pół godziny wcześniej, kiedy szedł pod prysznic, dostał sms od Andy'ego i zrobiło mu się jeszcze bardziej żal.

 _Powiedziałem chłopakom, że pojechałeś za miasto odwiedzić naszych dalekich krewnych i że jutro cię przywiozą prosto na mecz._  
_Powodzenia stary ;)_  
_P.S. Mam nadzieję, że kupiłeś gumki_

Odpisał tylko " _Dzięki_ " i poszedł się umyć, choć kusiło go, żeby dodać, że żadne gumki nie będą dziś potrzebne.

Oczywiście skłamał mówiąc Aleksowi, że nie jest gotów iść z nim tak od razu do łóżka, że to za szybko. Był gotów odkąd tylko go zobaczył. Nikt jeszcze nigdy nie działał na niego w taki sposób, nikt go tak nie podniecał. Był tylko jeden problem; Jamie nie miał doświadczenia w intymnych kontaktach z mężczyznami i obawiał się, że zrobi z siebie idiotę.

Jednak kiedy Aleks zaczał go całować przed restauracją, wszystkie wątpilwości straciły znaczenie. Pragnął go tak bardzo, poczuł, że zdając się na instynkt i na niego, na pewno sobie poradzi.

Jednak nie dane im było cieszyć się tym co się między nimi zrodziło. Choć zawsze instynktownie odczuwał sympatię do wszystkich nowo poznanych osób, do Marka jakoś nie potrafił. Zapewne to, że im przeszkodził znacznie się do tego przyczyniło.

Jego rozważania przerwało ciche pukanie do drzwi. Serce w jego piersi przyśpieszyło.

'Proszę.' wydyszał ze ściśniętym gardłem, siadając na łózku. Nie miał piżamy, więc położył się do łóżka jedynie w majtkach. Pożałował tego, kiedy koc zsunał się z jego piersi, wystawiając ją na widok wchodzącego właśnie Aleksa.

'Przepraszam, że nie daje ci spać, ale muszę cię przeprosić, a Marek dopiero teraz zasnął.' powiedział siadając na łóżku, bardzo, bardzo blisko niego.

'Nie masz mnie za co przepraszać, przecież to nie twoja wina. Poza tym on jest dla ciebie już prawie rodziną...'

'Relacje między mną i Markiem są brdziej skomplikowane niż możesz sądzić. To że wkrótce ożeni się z moją siostrą jest największą zmorą mojego życia, ale nie mogę nic na to poradzić.' wyznał Aleks. 'Ona go kocha i jest w niego wpatrzona jak w obrazek. Nie widzi w ogóle wad, poza tym wszystko mu wybacza.'

'Taka jest miłość' Jamie chciał go przytulić, ale w ostatniej chwili stwierdził, że może nie jest to najlepszy pomysł i jedynie położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

Aleks przyjrzał mu się uważnie w półmroku.

'Słuchaj, jeśli chcesz możemy kontynuować tutaj, to co zaczeliąmy w windzie...' to mówiąc przejechał opuszkami palców po jego nagim torsie, od obojczyka do pępka, przyprawiając Jamiego o dreszcze.

'Aleks chcę, bardzo chce, ale nie czułbym się dobrze, wiedząc, że Marek może nas usłyszeć.'

'Tak myślałem.' westchnał Aleks.

'Przepraszam...' Jamie pochylił się i delikatnie pocałował go w szyję. 'Uwierz mi, że to wymaga naprawdę całej mojej siły woli, żeby ci się oprzeć.'

'Jutro...' zamruczał Aleks 'Choćbym miał zabarykadować drzwi, albo wyrzucić intruzów przez okno, nie pozwolę, żeby ktoś nam przeszkodził.'

'Idealnie! Po jutrzejszym meczu będę miał dwa dni wolnego.'

'Jednak zanim pójdę poproszę o małego całusa na dobranoc.' Aleks oparł dłonie po obu stronach nóg Jamiego i pochylił głowę tak, by ułatwić mu dostęp do swoich ust.

Jamie najpierw delikatnie musnął jego wargi swoimi.

'Nie wiem czy dam radę się odkleić, jak już raz się przyssę.' szepnął, ale po chwili jego usta już napierały na usta Aleksa w namiętnym pocałunku.

'Aua!' krzknął Aleks, kiedy zęby Jamiego zbyt mocno zacisnęły się na jego wardze. 'Ty brutalu!'

'Przepraszam, przepraszam!' jęknął Jamie, sam przerażony swoim zachowaniem.

'Nie... nie przepraszaj... nawet mi sie to podobało, tylko trochę zaskoczyło.'

Jamie odetchnął z ulgą i już miał powrócić do całowania swojego gospodarza, kiedy ten zerwał się jak oparzony.

'Jamie! Ty powinieneś już dawno spać!'


	6. Nareszcie chwila prywatności

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie jest to może szczyt moich marzeń, ale coś tam skleciłam. Ciężko jest mi znowu wejść w nastrój po tak długim czasie nie zaglądania do tego fanfika, ale mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział chociaż trochę zadowoli Czytelników

Jamie ponownie zwyciężył.

Aleks tak bardzo chciał mu pogratulować, że wpakował się do szatni i pozwolił sobie nawet wskoczyć pod prysznic do Jamiego.

'ALEKS!' wrzasnął przerażony Szkot.

'Ciiii.' Aleks zakrył mu usta pocałunkiem. 'Gratuluję, maleńki.'

'Dziękuję ci bardzo, ale błagam, idź stąd' syknął Jamie, próbując uwolnić się z jego uścisku. 'Po pierwsze zaraz zamoczysz całe ubranie. Po drugie ktoś może nas zobaczyć.'

'Nikogo tu nie ma...'

'Dom na pewno zaraz przyjdzie... Proszę, Aleks!'

'Och, no dobrze.' Febo pocałował go raz jeszcze i wrócił do czekania przed szatnią, próbując się wysuszyć i myśląc o tym jak pięknie Jamie wygląda nago.

Już nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy wreszcie położy na nim swoje spragnione dłonie.

●●●

Po długim i wyczerpującym dla nich obu dniu, nastał wieczór. Kiedy zjedli romantyczną kolację w restauracji, Aleks zabrał Jamiego ponownie do siebie.

Pozbył się już Marka, który bez przerwy posyłał mu znaczące spojrzenia i rzucał dwuznaczne aluzje. Niewiele go obchodziło, że się domyślił, nie był w stanie mu zagrozić w jakikolwiek sposób, nawet jeśli wyjawi wszystkim, że Aleks zmienił preferencje seksulalne.

'Może wina?' zaproponował, kiedy weszli do mieszkania, starając się odgonić myśli o Marku.

'Nieee' to mówiąc Jamie przyciągnął go do siebie i poprowadził prosto do sypialni. 'Nie chcę ponownie odpowiadać mojemu bratu, że nic nie zaszło, kiedy zapyta jak było.'

'A wiec Andy wie?' zapytał Aleks, popychając plecami drzwi.

'Domyślił się' odparł Jamie, kiedy Aleks naparł na niego i razem padli na łóżko. 'Mówi, że to oczywiste, bo nie potrafimy się przestać ślinić na swój widok.'

Febo zachichotał ściągając z niego koszulkę i zabierając sie za rozpinanie rozporka, podczas gdy Jamie całował go zawzięcie. Znowu ugryzł go podczas pocałunku. Tym razem jednak Aleks nie krzynkął, wprost przeciwnie, jęknął z rozkoszy.

Jamie położył dłoń na jego kroczu i zacisnął palce, a Aleks aż zesztywniał.

'Uch...' sapnął gotów dojść w jednej chwili, ale zaraz się opamiętał i przejechał językiem po obnażonym torsie swojego towarzysza.

'Mmmmm... Aleks...' zamruczał Jamie, a jego plecy wygieły się w łuk z rozkoszy, gdy język Aleksa zjeżdżał w dół.

'Podoba ci się?' mruczał Febo, zsuwając mu spodnie.

'Bardzo...' miauknął Jamie, powoli tracąc kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. Aleks czuł jak przy każdym jego dotyku drżą wszystkie mięśnie Szkota.

'Jamie...' szepnął, pochylając się nad nim i całując go z pasją. 'Chciałbym, żebyś się trochę rozluźnił... Co mam zrobić? Powiedz mi.'

'Co tylko chcesz...' wysapał nieprzytomnie Jamie, wsuwając mu dłonie pod koszulę. 'Aleks, zrób ze mną wszystko na co masz ochotę...'

Na ustach Aleksa zagościł pożądliwy półuśmiech, ale odparł:

'A na co _ty_ masz ochotę, Jamie?'

'Na ciebie!'

Zaśmiał się, uznając, że dostał wystarczające przyzwolenie i wrócił do ściągania spodni Jamiego, zamierzając zrobić mu loda, tak na dobry początek. I choć marzył o tym odkąd go zobaczył, nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że udało mu się zaciągnąć go do łóżka w tak rekordowym tempie.

●●●

Seks z Jamiem był NIE-SA-MO-WI-TY. Aleks jeszcze nigdy nie przeżył czegoś takiego. Jego partner był bardzo uległy i pozwalał mu robić ze sobą wszystko na co miał ochotę. Idealnie pasowało to Aleksowi. I choć na początku Jamie wydawał się być lekko zagubiony, to nie potrzebował dużo czasu żeby się rozkręcić.

Później wyznał mu, że jeszcze nigdy nie był z innym mężczyzną, a Aleks ze swojej strony przyznał, że on zdobył jako takie doświadczenie w tej dziedzinie podczas studiów.

'A później? Nie miałeś żadnego faceta?' zdziwił się Jamie. Leżał cześciowo na Aleksie, opierajac podbródek na jego brzuchu.

'Później myślałem, że jestem hetero...'

'I kiedy to się zmieniło?'

'Jak zobaczyłem ciebie' uśmiechnął się, pieszczotliwie przeczesując włosy Jamiego. 'Zadajesz dużo pytań Jamie...'

'Bo chcę wiedzieć o tobie wszystko' Szkot wzruszył ramionami i przejechał opuszkiem palca po udzie Aleksa.

'Naprawdę wszystko? Czasem mam wrażenie, że ja sam nie wiem o sobie wszystkiego... Mam na myśli to, że są takie momenty...'

Jamie jednak nie dał mu skończyć. Uniósł się, wspierając ciężar ciała na ramionach i pocałował swojego towarzysza soczyście.

'Przepraszm... ale po prostu nie mogłem się oprzeć...' powiedział wycofując się po chwili z nieśmiałym uśmiechem. Usiadł mu okrakiem na podołku i spoglądając czule w oczy dodał: 'Twoje usta wyglądają tak zachęcająco kiedy mówisz...'

'Zabraniam ci przepraszać mnie za to, że mnie całujesz, Jamie' powiedział Aleks ostro. Może trochę zbyt ostro. Jamie nie był do tego przyzwyczajony i wyglądało na to, że odrobinę go speszyła ta sroga postawa.

'Ok, już nie będę...' wymamrotał, próbując wstać, ale Aleks skutecznie mu to uniemożliwił, obejmując i mocno do siebie przyciskając.

'Dokąd to?' zapytał, starając się, żeby zabrzmiało to bardziej przyjacielsko niż jego poprzednia wypowiedź.

'No... myślałem, że już koniec? I pora spać...'

Febo uśmiechnął się do niego najbardziej diabelskim uśmiechem ze swojego repertuaru.

'Spać? O nie kochanie, jeszcze długo nie pozwolę ci zasnąć.'


	7. Co było potem

Jamie poruszał się z trudem, wszystko go bolało i martwił się czy da radę zagrać w kolejnym, finałowym już meczu, ale jednocześnie był nieziemsko szczęśliwy.

Noc spędzona z Aleksem śmiało mógł zaliczyć do najlepszych w jego życiu. Ba! Była bezkonkurencyjnie najlepsza z najlepszych. Można było uznać, że wcześniej nie miał w ogóle pojęcia co to znaczy "seks", dopiero Aleks otworzył mu oczy.

Myślał już intensywnie o następnym razie i nie mógł się go doczekać. Wodził rozmarzonym spojrzeniem po stołówce hotelu w którym zatrzymała się reprezentacja Brytyjczyków, licząc na to, że Andy jeszcze tu jest i wreszcie będzie mógł pochwalić mu się swoim podbojem, gdy nagle dostrzegł kogoś, kogo najmniej się spodziewał zobaczyć - Marka, prezesa F&D.

Mężczyzna także go zobaczył i od razu ruszył w jego kierunku.

'Cześć. Jamie, prawda?' powiedział potrząsając jego dłonią.

'Taak. Cześć' mruknął zaskoczony Szkot.

'Słuchaj, moglibyśmy porozmawiać?'

'Eee... jasne...'

'To może usiądźmy?' Dobrzański wskazał na ustronnie położony stolik, odseparowany przepierzeniem od wścibskich uszu.

Jamie tylko kiwną głową, cała ta sytuacja wydawała mu się co najmniej dziwna. Czego ten facet od niego chciał?

'Napijesz się czegoś?' zapytał Marek, kiedy już usiedli.

'Herbaty' Murray wzruszył ramionami.

'Kelner! Herbata i kawa dla nas' zawołał Marek do przechodzącego obok pracownika stołówki. Ten uniósł brwi, ale szybko pogodził się z losem, bo Jamie dostrzegł, że podchodzi do szwedzkiego stołu i zaczyna przygotowywać napoje.

'Wiesz, że tu jest samoobsługa?' zapytał Jamie, uśmiechając się półgębkiem. 'To nie restauracja a jedynie hotelowa stołówka.'

Marek lekceważąco machnął ręką. 'Mniejsza z tym.'

Pracownik stołówki wkrótce wrócił do nich z dwoma parującymi kubkami.

'Dzięki' Jamie uśmiechnął się do niego, lekko zażenowany.

'Słuchaj, nie mam zamiaru zwodzić ciebie, czy owijać w bawełnę, więc przejdę od razu do konkretów' powiedział prezes F&D, ściągając z powrotem uwagę Szkota na siebie. 'Widzę, że Aleks smali do ciebie cholewki...'

'Że co proszę?' Jamie zakrztusił się swoja herbatą.

'Ach... wybacz... Miałem na myśli to, że widzę iż podobasz się Aleksowi i on próbuje ciebie uwieść. Trochę zaskoczyło mnie to, że woli chłopców, no ale nie aż tak bardzo jak powinno, chyba w głębi duszy zawsze to podejrzewałem... W każdym razie nie wiem, jakie są twoje zapatrywania na... umizgi Aleksa, ale chcę, żebyś wiedział jedno: to nie jest facet dla ciebie.'

Jamie znowu się zakrztusił.

'Że co proszę?!' Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co się właśnie działo.

'Aleks tylko cię wykorzysta, a później porzuci. Serio, to taki typ. On nie kocha nikogo, tylko siebie. To, że się do ciebie przystawia zrzuciłbym na karb tego, że wietrzy w tym jakiś interes i tyle. Nie daj mu się Jamie, nie pozwól, żeby cię omamił. To jego stały chwyt, najpierw czaruje tych, których potrzebuje, potem bierze od nich czego mu trzeba i daje im porządnego kopa w dupę na koniec. Uwierz mi, znam go jak mało kto...'

Jamie wstał gwałtownie, przewracając krzesło.

'Czy ty masz dobrze w głowie?! Kto w ogóle dał ci prawo do wtrącania się w nie swoje sprawy?!'

'Spokojnie, Jamie. Nie chciałem ci tego mówić, długo ze sobą walczyłem, ale uznałem, że muszę to zrobić dla twojego dobra. Usiądź proszę, nie róbmy scen...'

'Jakiś problem?' Jak spod ziemi, obok nich wyrósł Andy.

'Nie, żadnego.' odparł gładko Marek.

'Owszem!' warknął Jamie w tej samej chwili.

Andy spoglądał to na jednego to na drugiego.

'Jamie? Co jest?'

Ale jego brat nie odpowiedział. Odszedł od stołu szybkim krokiem i zniknął w drzwiach prowadzących do hotelowego lobby.

●●●

 _Marek kłamał! Po co Aleks miałby mnie oszukiwać? Nie ma w tym żadnej korzyści dla niego... Raczej ja skorzystałem bardziej na tej znajomości, jak na razie._ Takie myśli krążyły po głowie Jamiego, kiedy miotał się zdenerwowany po pokoju należącym do niego i brata.  _Ale czy Marek nie powiedział, że Aleks tak robił z innymi? Nawet jeśli tym razem nie chodzi mu o to, żeby mnie wykorzystać, to jakim okropnym człowiekiem musi być, skoro tak się zachowuje... Co ja właściwie o nim wiem? Oprócz tego, że pracuje w tej całej firmie i że jest pół-Polakiem, pół-Włochem, to nic. Nie mam pojęcia jaki jest dla innych, jak się zachowuje, kiedy nie chce zrobić na mnie wrażenia... Czy to możliwe, żeby przez cały czas grał?!_

'Jamie! Co to było do jasnej cholery?!' do pokoju wpadł Andy. 'Jak mam iść na mecz, kiedy widzę cię w takim stanie?!'

'Nic mi nie jest' odparł starszy z braci.

'Akurat! Wyglądasz jakbyś miał mordować! Kto to był ten facet, co tak cię zdenerwował?'

'Prezes Febo & Dobrzański. Marek.'

'No tak, mogłem się domyślić, że to ma coś wspólnego z Aleksem. No ale czego on chciał?'

'Nieważne, Andy idź na mecz. Ja też się zaraz zbieram.'

'Dla mnie bardzo ważne! Jamie mów, co się stało. Czego ten Marek chce? Chyba mi nie powiesz, że jest zazdrosny o Aleksa...'

Jamie prychnął.

'Wprost przeciwnie. Ostrzegał mnie przed nim, że niby chce mnie wykorzystać tylko.'

'Co?'

'To co słyszysz. Powiedział, żebym nie dał się uwieść Aleksowi.'

'No, ale na to chyba już za późno?'Andy uniósł brwi, spoglądając wyczekująco na brata.

'Tak' mimowolny rumieniec oblał policzki Jamiego.

'Uuuuuhuuu! Gratuluję! A tym całym Markiem się nie przejmuj. To musi być jakiś świr, żeby nachodzić obcych ludzi i mówić im takie rzeczy. Pogadaj o tym z Aleksem najlepiej, zobaczysz jak zareaguje i będziesz wiedział, czy w słowach Marka było ziarno prawdy.'

Jamiego trochę uspokoiła ta wymiana zdań z bratem. Pokiwał głową, przyznając mu w duchu rację. Porozmawia o tym z Aleksem, on na pewno wszystko mu wyjaśni, zapewne okaże się, że Marek ma do niego jakiś żal i dlatego podkłada mu świnie. Jeszcze będą się z tego śmiali.


	8. Różnica charakterów

Aleks siedział z uśmiechem na fotelu w pierwszym rzędzie trybun i rozglądał się dookoła w poszukiwaniu swojego skarbu. Andy właśnie się rozgrzewał, reszta drużyny też kręciła się dookoła kortu, ale Jamiego nigdzie nie było widać.

 _Może był zbyt zmęczony i kiedy wrócił do hotelu poszedł spać,_  pomyślał Febo. Od razu w jego głowie pojawiły się wspomnienia minionej nocy i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Wcześniej myślał, że kiedy już prześpi się z Jamiem, jego apetyt na Szkota zostanie trochę zaspokojony, niestety mylił się. Teraz jego ciało zdawało się wręcz fizycznie cierpieć, kiedy Jamiego nie było obok. Nie mógł skupić się na niczym innym oprócz planowania kolejnej wspólnej nocy.

Wreszcie go zobaczył. Mężczyzna wyszedł z szatni i skierował się w stronę trybun. Aleks pomachał do niego entuzjastycznie, a Jamie uśmiechnął się i ruszył w jego kierunku. Jednak coś w jego uśmiechu zaniepokoiło Aleksa. Nie był to ten najpiękniejszy uśmiech świata, którym mężczyzna obdarzał go dotychczas, raczej jego karykatura. Coś musiało się stać.

'Cześć, Jamie' Aleks, nie czekając, złapał go za rękę i przyciągnął do siebie. 'Wszystko w porządku?'

Jamie, w połowie siedzący na krześle, a w połowie na kolanach Aleksa, mruknął niewyraźnie:

'No....właściwie to tak...'

'Właśnie widzę. Mów, natychmiast co się stało!'

Szkot przygryzł wargę i bawiąc się nerwowo dłonią Aleksa wyznał: 'Wiesz... rozmawiałem dziś rano z Markiem...'

'Z MARKIEM DOBRZAŃSKIM?!' Aleks poczuł, że robi mu się niedobrze. 'Z prezesem F&D?!'

'Tak... Przyszedł do hotelu i poprosił mnie o chwilę rozmowy.'

Febo groźnie zmarszczył brwi.

'Czego on od ciebie chciał?!'

Jamie rzucił mu bardzo zmieszane spojrzenie.

'Przestrzec... mnie... przed tobą.'

'SŁUCHAM?!'

'Aleks nie wrzeszcz!'

'Przepraszam, przepraszam' zniżył głos do szeptu. 'Ale jestem w szoku i jeszcze wściekły... Co on ci nagadał?!'

'Że chcesz mnie tylko wykorzystać, że ciągle wszystkich wykorzystujesz, a potem ich olewasz...'

'CO ZA...'

'Aleks, uspokój się!'

'Jamie, ale chyba ty w to nie wierzysz?!'

'W to, że chcesz  _mnie_  wykorzystać? Nie. Ale zastanawiam się czy w tym, że robisz tak z innymi jest ziarno prawdy...'

'A jakie to ma znaczenie?' Aleks wzruszył ramionami. 'Jamie, naprawdę cię lubię, bardzo. Chyba nie dałem ci powodu do narzekań na mnie przez tych kilka dni... Więc jakie znaczenie ma to jak traktuje innych?'

'Kolosalne Aleks! Dla mnie ma to kolosalne znaczenie! Nie chcę być z kimś, kto widzi tylko czubek własnego nosa!'

'Ależ ja dostrzegam też inne czubki nosów. Tylko... mam po prostu bardzo wysoką samoocenę i zdaje sobie sprawę, że większość ludzi nie dorasta mi do pięt' zaśmiał się Febo, chcąc rozładować sytuację.

Niestety to był błąd. Jamie zerwał się na równe nogi.

'W takim razie, ja nie będę w stanie cię zadowolić!' syknął odwracając się napięcie i odchodząc.

'Jamie czekaj!' Aleks ruszył za nim. 'Zadowoliłeś mnie jak nikt inny dotąd, proszę nie obrażaj się na mnie!'

'Nie obraziłem się, po prostu uważam, że się nie dogadamy. Miałem wrażenie... myślałem, że jesteś inny, Aleks... Ale niestety pomyliłem się...'

'Jaki inny? Co, sądziłeś, że trafiłeś na szlachetnego rycerza na białym koniu?' prychnął Febo, nie panując już nad swoją wściekłością na Marka. Po jaką cholerę ten idiota wtrącał się w jego prywatne życie?! 'Mam wiele wad, nie ukrywałem ich przed tobą. Jestem apodyktyczny i liczę się tylko z tymi, którzy coś znaczą, ale nie jestem złym człowiekiem, Jamie. Proszę daj mi szansę..., żebyś sam mógł się przekonać, a nie polegać na opinii Marka o mnie.'

'Przykro mi, Aleks...' Jamie tylko pokręcił głową i zniknął w szatni, zostawiając Aleksa samego.

●●●

Febo wracał do Warszawy ze złamanym sercem i w dodatku wściekły jak osa. Jamie stwierdził, że pomylił się co do niego, tymczasem to on pomylił się co do Jamiego. Nie sądził, że uczucia mężczyzny mogły zostać tak łatwo stłamszone przez chwilę rozmowy z Markiem. Oznaczało to tylko, że przecenił afekt jakim obdarzył go Szkot. Niestety, wyglądało na to, że to co czuł on było o wiele trwalsze i silniejsze.

Po raz kolejny Marek zniszczył wszystko na czym mu zależało. Ale tym razem za to zapłaci. Zapłaci, i to bardzo wysoką cenę.

Chociaż Aleks wiedział, że zemsta na Marku nie przyniesie nawet drobnego ukojenia jego zgruchotanemu sercu i tak postanowił się jej dopuścić. Choćby dla tej jednej chwili rozkoszy, kiedy zobaczy Marka leżącego na wznak pośród zgliszczy swojego dotychczasowego życia. Już on mu odpłaci...


	9. Znowu w domu

Kiedy następnego ranka Aleks przyszedł do firmy, w jego sercu zionęła wielka czarna dziura. Wściekłość jakoś z niego wyparowała przez noc, pozostał tylko okrutny żal. Mógłby być teraz w ramionach Jamiego i oddawać się porannemu migdaleniu... Gdyby nie Marek, nadal byłby najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na Ziemi.

Myśli kłębiące się w jego głowie przez noc i nie dające mu spać podpowiadały, że może Jamie miał rację odwracając się od niego. Aleks zawsze wiedział, że nie jest aniołem, ale po wydarzeniach poprzedniego dnia, po tym jak spojrzał na siebie oczami Jamiego (który niewątpliwie do aniołów należał), po raz pierwszy w życiu, pomyślał, że może rzeczywiście jest tym złym. Bywał nieprzyjemny, dwulicowy, czasem wręcz podły, wykorzystywał ludzi i liczył się jedynie z uczuciami swej siostry, nikogo więcej. Może Marek miał rację. Może nie zasługiwał na Jamiego.

'Cześć Aleks! No i jak było?' Adam doskoczył do niego, ledwie zdążył wysiąść z windy.

Aleks nie raczył mu nawet odpowiedzieć. Od razu przeszedł do konkretów:

'Za piętnaście minut w moim gabinecie. Mam dla ciebie zadanie' mruknął tylko.

'Jakie zadanie?'

'Bardzo ważne. Mam zamiar wdeptać w ziemię Marka i potrzebuję wszystkich rąk na pokładzie.'

'Coo?? Aleks... ale...'

'Za piętnaście minut' powtórzył Aleks z naciskiem.

Pierwszym co zrobił, kiedy wszedł do swojego gabinetu, było włączenie laptopa i sprawdzenie wyniku meczu. Wielka Brytania prowadziła, ale to nie Jamie grał w parze z bratem tylko Inglot. Czy coś się stało? A może po prostu Jamie był w tak samo ponurym nastroju jak on i uznał, że nie zdoła zagrać na sto procent swoich możliwości.   
Zamknął stronę internetową i podszedł do okna, spoglądając na spowitą promieniami porannego słońca Warszawę.

'Co tam się stało, że jesteś taki nie w humorze?' zapytał Adam, wchodząc do jego gabinetu, oczywiście bez pukania.

'Nic się nie stało, oprócz tego co zwykle: Marek znowu zniszczył mi życie' mruknął w odpowiedzi, ale od razu pożałował, że pozwolił sobie na taką szczerość.

'Jak to?!'

'Nieważne. Siadaj! Musimy omówić mój plan...' 

●●●

Jamie czuł się okropnie. Tego ranka długo leżał w łóżku, a jego myśli błądziły dookoła wczorajszych niemiłych wydarzeń. Gdyby nie Marek, pewnie znowu spędzałby poranne chwile, w mieszkaniu Aleksa, zapewne w jego ramionach. Nie był pewien, czy zrobił dobrze odtrącając mężczyznę. Ostatecznie Aleks przecież nie zrobił nic złego. A to, że nie miał idealnego charakteru... no cóż... jeśli Jamie naprawdę by go pokochał, to chyba nie powinno mieć znaczenia.

'Za szybko, Jamie. Za szybko to uciąłeś. Nawet nie dałeś mu szansy, nie wspominając o tym, że nie dałeś szansy sobie, żeby lepiej go poznać.' Te słowa usłyszał wczoraj wieczorem od brata, kiedy zwierzył mu się ze wszystkiego.

Andy miał, jak zwykle zresztą w takich przypadkach, rację. Nie powinien był tak gwałtownie reagować. Ale teraz było już za późno, żeby naprawić błąd... Aleks wrócił do Polski, zapewne zły na niego. Czy udałoby się go przeprosić? Może jest jeszcze jakaś szansa?

Jamie wyskoczył z łóżka jak z procy i zaczął wrzucać do walizki co mu się nawinęło pod ręce.

'C-co ty robisz?' wyjęczał Andy z łóżka obok, unosząc głowę i patrząc na zegarek. 'Jest dopiero szósta... mamy czas.'

'Nie zagram dziś, Andy. Wytłumaczysz mnie jakoś...'

'CO?!'

'Masz rację, popełniłem błąd w sprawie Aleksa. Zamierzam to naprawić jak najszybciej.'

Andy przez chwilę patrzył na brata jakby ten oszalał, ale w końcu uśmiechnął się i powiedział:

'Jamie, ty naprawdę straciłeś dla niego głowę.'

●●●

Kiedy tego samego dnia, w godzinach południowych winda w Febo & Dobrzański otworzyła się na piątym piętrze i wysiadł z niej nikomu dotychczas nieznany młodzian, tak się złożyło, że Adam był właśnie w pobliżu. Jego uszu dotarły niemrawe próby porozumienia się owego osobnika z recepcjonistką. Przyglądając się tej scenie, dostrzegł wielkie zdenerwowanie wymalowane na twarzy przybysza, a kiedy z jego ust padło imię Aleksa, w głowie Adama nagle zaświtało pewne przypuszczenie, wyjątkowo błyskotliwe jak na niego.

'Aleks? Aleks Febo?' zagadnął mężczyznę, który nieśmiało kiwnął głową. 'Już ja pana zaprowadzę, Aleks to mój dobry kumpel. Proszę, proszę za mną' pociągnął go za sobą w stronę sali konferencyjnej. 'Jestem Adam Turek, pracuję w księgowości.'

'Jamie Murray' przedstawił się mężczyzna, nie rozumiejąc nic, poza imieniem i nazwiskiem swojego przewodnika.

'Aaaach, no tak, tenisista, prawda? Mogłem się domyślić. Osz ten Aleks, nie próżnuje chłop, nie? He, he... No dobrze, on teraz jest w konferencyjnej, ale... nie sądzę, żeby się pogniewał jeśli to pan im przeszkodzi. Proszę tędy!' otworzył drzwi i nie zważając na nic, bezceremonialnie wepchnął Jamiego do środka.


	10. Powrót Obcego

Paulina, Krzysztof i Pshemko wpatrywali się w Jamiego z lekkim zdziwieniem na twarzach. Zdziwienie Marka było zdecydowanie większe, natomiast Aleks wprost osłupiał.

Jamie.

Tutaj.

W jego firmie.

Właśnie teraz, kiedy powinien świętować z resztą drużyny zwycięstwo Wielkiej Brytanii w Pucharze Davisa.

Jednak pod warstwą chwilowego zaskoczenia, we wnętrznościach Aleksa narastało uczucie zgoła intensywniejsze i zdecydowanie bardziej potężne. Febo wiedział, że jeśli pozwoli mu dojść do głosu, zawładnie nim zupełnie. Należało się opanować, przynajmniej do czasu, aż zostaną z Jamiem sam na sam.

'Dzień dobry' zaczął ostrożnie Szkot, używając swojego ojczystego języka. Spojrzał po twarzach wszystkich zebranych i kontynuował nieśmiało: 'Nie chciałem przeszkadzać, ale pan Turek...? Nie wiem czy dobrze wymawiam nazwisko... więc pan Turek mnie tutaj przyprowadził i powiedział, że mogę wejść...'

W tej chwili Aleks byłby gotów bić pokłony przed Adamem. Warto było znosić jego imbecylizm tak długo, dla tej jednej chwili. Okazał się bardziej przenikliwy niż Aleks kiedykolwiek by przypuszczał. Opanowawszy, jak umiał najlepiej swe podniecenie, wstał z krzesła i głosem zupełnie pozbawionym emocji powiedział:

'Oczywiście, że nie przeszkadzasz, Jamie. Miło znowu cię widzieć. Pozwól, że przedstawię: moja siostra, Paulina. Paula, to jest Jamie Murray, tenisista, reprezentant Wielkiej Brytanii.'

Kiedy Jamie delikatnie ścisnął dłoń Pauli, Aleks przeszedł do dalszej prezentacji.

'Marka już znasz' powiedział beznamiętnie. 'To Krzysztof Dobrzański, jeden z założycieli F&D i Pshemko, nasz projektant.'

'Miło nam pana poznać' odezwał się Krzysztof, potrząsając dłonią tenisisty. 'O ile wiem, turniej kończy się dopiero dziś, cóż więc pana do nas sprowadza w takiej chwili?'

'Tak właściwie to... chciałbym porozmawiać z panem Febo...' Jamie zerknął niepewnie na dyrektora finansowego. Spojrzenie to postronnemu obserwatorowi mogłoby wydać się całkiem zwyczajne, ale Aleks dojrzał w nim nieme pytanie:  _Czy w ogóle chcesz jeszcze ze mną rozmawiać?_. Gdyby wciąż wahał się, czy przebaczyć, czy też nie, to rozczulające spojrzenie, zapewne rozbiłoby w drobny mak jego wątpliwości.

'Z  _panem Febo_?' Marek znacząco uniósł brwi. 'Myślałem, że trochę lepiej się poznaliście w Mediolanie i jesteście po imieniu.'

Jamie zignorował go, Aleks też. Uśmiechnął się tylko sztucznie, nadal zachowując twarz  _zimnego drania_  i odparł:

'Zatem zapraszam do mojego gabinetu.'

'Ale Aleks, co z zebraniem?' zapytał, zbity z tropu Krzysztof. 'Miałeś omówić z nami coś ważnego.'

'To już przestało być ważne. Przepraszam, że cię fatygowałem Krzysztof, ale sytuacja niespodziewanie uległa zmianie. W ramach rekompensaty zapraszam was wszystkich na kolację dziś wieczorem. Może i pan Murray do nas dołączy?'

●●●

Jamie nie potrafił odnaleźć na twarzy Aleksa nic co dałoby mu jakąś wskazówkę czego ma się spodziewać, kiedy już zostaną sami. Szedł więc za nim do biura, z duszą na ramieniu. Zaproszenie na kolację brzmiało obiecująco, ale Febo mógł tak powiedzieć tylko dlatego, że po prostu tak wypadało.

'Każdy kto spróbuje mi teraz przeszkadzać, może liczyć się z tym, że zostanie wyrzucony z pracy w trybie natychmiastowym' rzucił do swojej sekretarki Aleks, po czym gestem zaprosił Jamiego do swojego gabinetu i zamknął za nimi drzwi na klucz. Jamie nie zdążył pomyśleć, że to chyba dobrze wróży, a już oplotły go silne ramiona. Febo dosłownie rzucił się na niego jak jakiś wygłodniały wampir, przyciskając całym ciężarem ciała do biurka i więżąc jego usta w namiętnym, niemal brutalnym pocałunku. Jamie nawet nie próbował go powstrzymać, nie mógł marzyć o cieplejszym przyjęciu.

'Rozumiem, że mi wybaczasz, choć nawet nie zdążyłem o to poprosić?' zapytał, kiedy Aleks wreszcie się nasycił i odkleił od niego.

'Nie musiałeś. Sam fakt, że tu przyleciałeś tak szybko, rzucając wszystko w diabły, mówi sam za siebie.' Aleks podniósł się do pozycji wertykalnej, poprawiając sobie fryzurę.

'Aleks, przepraszam...' Szkot także się podniósł i bawiąc się kołnierzykiem koszuli Aleksa postanowił rozpocząć przemowę, którą przygotował sobie w samolocie. 'Nie powinienem...'

'Ciii... Nie chcę tego słuchać. Nie mam ci za złe, zapomnijmy o tym.' Chwycił dłoń Murraya w swoją i znowu przysunął twarz do jego twarzy, szepcząc:

'Masz ochotę na intensywne godzenie się, na moim biurku?'

Jamie przygryzł wargę, ale uśmiechnął się, tym razem w taki sposób, jaki Aleks lubił najbardziej. Wywołało to dziką sensację w jego wnętrznościach, wyglądało na to, że ksenomorf zaczął tańczyć sambę.

'Ale czy to wypada? W twojej pracy, kiedy tyle ludzi dookoła...'

'Możemy poczekać aż pójdą, jeśli to cię krępuje' Febo wzruszył ramionami, głaszcząc jego udo.

'A co z kolacją? Przecież ich zaprosiłeś...'

'Zdążymy ze wszystkim, nie martw się maleńki... No chyba że przyleciałeś tu tylko na pięć minut.'

'Oczywiście, że nie. Zostanę na tak długo, jak będziesz chciał' powiedział Jamie nadal szeroko się uśmiechając, na co Febo zachichotał cicho i odparł:

'Czyli na zawsze!'


	11. Nareszcie porządna scena seksu ;)

Jamie w aneksie kuchennym zrobił sobie herbatę i kawę dla Aleksa, po czym ruszył z powrotem do jego gabinetu, obserwowany przez wiele ciekawskich spojrzeń.

'Och, dziękuję Ci, mój słodki' Febo uśmiechnął się znad laptopa, do swojego szczęścia. 'Już prawie kończę, zaraz będę mógł się tobą zająć.'

'Nie ma pośpiechu, Aleks' Szkot postawił filiżankę z kawą na biurku Aleksa, a sam rozsiadł się ze swoją herbatą na kanapie. 'Rób co masz robić, całkiem przyjemnie mi się tutaj siedzi i obserwuje ciebie podczas pracy...'

'No tak, zawsze jakaś odmiana. Ostatnio to ja miałem przyjemność obserwowania ciebie podczas pracy' zauważył starszy mężczyzna, podnosząc do ust filiżankę z kawą.

'I skwapliwie z niej korzystałeś' zachichotał Jamie, na co Aleks zamruczał przeciągle:

'Ochhh, gdybyś znał moje grzeszne myśli rodzące się podczas tych obserwacji...'

Jego towarzysz na te słowa, zachichotał jeszcze głośniej.

Następne dwadzieścia minut spędzili w przyjemnym milczeniu, Aleks zawzięcie pracował, a Jamie obserwował go delektując się herbatą. Kiedy już ją wypił, podniósł się i zaczął nieśpiesznie przechadzać po gabinecie oglądając zdjęcia, ściągając książki z półek i z zaciekawieniem przerzucając ich strony czy podziwiając widok z okna. Aleks obserwował go ukradkiem i wprost nie mógł uwierzyć, że to dzieje się naprawdę. Że Jamie właśnie snuje się po jego biurze, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Szkot leniwie przeszedł za jego krzesło, a zaraz potem oparł dłonie na ramionach Aleksa.

'Jakiś spięty jesteś, chyba potrzebny ci masaż' oznajmił uwodzicielsko, pochylając się nad jego uchem. Febo jedynie zamruczał w odpowiedzi, kiedy sprawne dłonie ukochanego zacisnęły się delikatnie na jego mięśniach. Odchylił głowę do tyłu nie przestając mruczeć. Jamie masował go dość długą chwilę, po czym złożył delikatny pocałunek na jego czole i odszedł w kierunku drzwi. Aleks już miał zaprotestować, ale zauważył, że mężczyzna poszedł jedynie zamknąć je ponownie na klucz. Uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko i zatrzaskując laptop, zakomenderował:

'Chodź no tutaj!'

Jamie ociągał się przez chwilę, ale w końcu posłusznie wykonał polecenie. Aleks uwielbiał jego uległość, działała na niego wyjątkowo podniecająco. Złapał go za rękę i pociągnął na swoje kolana.

'Nie za gorąco ci w tej bluzie?' zapytał, ale ściągnął ją z Jamiego nim ten zdążył odpowiedzieć.

'Gorąco to musi być tobie, masz tyle warstw...' w odpowiedzi, Jamie pocałował go bardzo zmysłowo i czule. Aleks nie zdołał powstrzymać jęku rozkoszy, który wydobył się z jego wnętrzności. Jamie zaczął rozpinać mu guziki kamizelki, potem koszuli, ale szybko mu się to znudziło i silnym szarpnięciem po prostu je rozerwał.

'Aniele, to koszula od Armaniego, chyba należy jej się więcej szacunku' zamruczał spokojnie Aleks, poddając się pieszczocie zwinnych palców Szkota, na swoim torsie. Jamie nic nie odpowiedział. Nie przestając głaskać klatki piersiowej i brzucha kochanka, znowu zaczął go całować, w bardzo zdecydowany i zaborczy sposób.

Ponieważ Aleks poczuł się tym odrobinę zdominowany, postanowił działać. Gwałtownym ruchem podniósł się z fotela, i podtrzymując uda Jamiego, przycisnął go do biurka swoim ciałem.

'Aua!' pisnął Murray. 'Moje plecy!'

'Ojj, przepraszam, zapomniałem o laptopie.' Aleks wyciągnął urządzenie spod pleców Jamiego i odsunął je na bok. 'Moje biedactwo, mam nadzieję, że obyło się bez żadnych trwałych uszkodzeń.'

'No nie wiem... zdaje się, że musisz mnie dokładnie przebadać' odparł ten kokieteryjnie

'Żaden ze mnie znawca, ale badanie chyba zwykle zaczyna się od rozebrania pacjenta.' To powiedziawszy ściągnął koszulkę Jamiego i zaczął rozpinać mu spodnie.

'Mmm, Aleks...' westchnął Jamie, odchylając głowę do tyłu, kiedy ów zaczął go masować przez materiał majtek.

'Dobrze ci?' zapytał Febo, szczerząc zęby.

'Bardzo!'

'To dopiero początek.'

Aleks szybko i dość obcesowo ściągnął mu spodnie razem z majtkami, po czym ponownie umościł się miedzy jego nogami i naparłszy nań całym ciałem, całował jak wściekły. Jamie zzuwając buty, objął go udami. Spróbował też zdjąć skarpety, ale to było już o wiele trudniejsze zadanie z Aleksem między nogami.

'Co ty robisz?!' warknął Febo zirytowany tym, że Jamie nie poświęca mu stu procent swojej uwagi.

'Próbuję zdjąć skarpetki.'

'Niepotrzebnie' powiedział, już łagodniejszym tonem. 'Nawet, powiem Ci, kręci mnie to trochę.'

Kiedy Aleks postawił sprawę w taki sposób, Jamie od razu zrezygnował z pozbywania się tej części garderoby. Ponownie całą swą uwagę skupił na ukochanym i jego pieszczotach.

Aleks był jego zdaniem mistrzem w tej dziedzinie. Zmysłowy, bardzo zmysłowy, mniej delikatny niż za pierwszym razem, ale nadal bardzo uważny i czuły. Jego dotyk przyprawiał Szkota o zawrót głowy. Nie minęło kilka chwil, a doprowadził Jamiego do takiego stanu, w którym potrzeba mu było już naprawdę bardzo niewiele, żeby dojść.

'Aleks dość tej zabawy...' jęknął roztrzęsionym głosem, zupełnie zapominając o tym, że ktoś niepowołany może go usłyszeć. 'Moglibyśmy przejść do konkretów?!'

'Co masz na myśli?' zamruczał ów złowrogo, nie przestając bawić się jądrami kochanka. 'Chciałbym, żebyś wyrażał się jaśniej...'

'Już ty wiesz, co mam na myśli!' Jamie sięgnął do jego rozporka, próbując uwolnić rozpierającą się tam męskość.

'Jamie, Jamie...' Aleks pokręcił głową. 'Cierpliwości...'

'Nic z tego! Bierz mnie, natychmiast!... Błagam...'

Dyrektor finansowy złapał przeguby dłoni Murraya, udaremniając mu próbę wyciągnięcia jego członka ze spodni.

'Takie słowa z twoich ust! Ach! toż to czysta poezja...' wyszeptał, przysuwając twarz do jego twarzy.

'Jesteś potworem' podsumował, będący już u kresu wytrzymałości, Jamie.

Aleks zachichotał złośliwie, ale nawet jego spaczone sumienie, nie pozwalało dłużej dręczyć tak drogiej jego sercu osoby. Zaraz więc stanął na wysokości zadania; pocałował Jamiego raz jeszcze i zarzuciwszy sobie jego nogi na ramiona, wyciągnął swojego, dość boleśnie już nabrzmiałego penisa i wsunął się w niego. Może zrobił to odrobinę zbyt gwałtownie, ale Jamie nie dał po sobie poznać, że poczuł jakikolwiek dyskomfort czy ból, jedynie sapnął rozkosznie, wyginając plecy w łuk. Cóż to był za wspaniały widok, Aleks wprost nie mógł się napatrzeć.

Teraz, kiedy już był w Jamiem, ciężko było mu nad sobą zapanować. W miarę jak jego pchnięcia stawały się coraz szybsze, Jamie jęczał głośniej, zaciskając dłonie na brzegach trzęsącego się biurka.

Febo sięgnął z powrotem do twardego i gorącego penisa kochanka, w chęci dostymulowania go, ale Jamie był już tak blisko, że ledwie dotknięcie wystarczyło aby mężczyzna doszedł, tryskając spermą dookoła. Dostało się Aleksowi oczywiście, ale ucierpiał też laptop i papiery leżące w rogu biurka. Jamie nawet tego nie spostrzegł, miał zaciśnięte powieki, dyszał ciężko, a na policzki wstąpił mu ciemny rumieniec.

Normalnie Aleks wściekłby się, że ktoś zabrudził mu biurko w taki sposób, ale oczywiście na Jamiego nie można było się złościć w żadnym wypadku. Mało tego, ów widok tylko jeszcze bardziej go podniecił i dostał orgazmu o wiele szybciej niżby się spodziewał.

'Aleks...' wydyszał Jamie, opuszczając nogi i głaszcząc swojego ukochanego po brzuszku, czym wywołał kilka intensywnych, mimowolnych skurczy mięśni w tej okolicy. 'Muszę ci coś powiedzieć i wiedz, że nie jest to podyktowane wpływem tej nieziemsko rozkosznej chwili.'

Aleks wspierający się ciężko na biurku i próbujący uspokoić oddech, jedynie pytająco uniósł brwi.

'Kocham cię' wyznał Murray.

Febo, uśmiechając się trochę nieprzytomnie, odpowiedział mu tym samym.  
  
  



	12. Wszystko dobre, co się kiedyś kończy

Aleks rozparł się wygodnie na swoim krześle, kładąc nogi na biurku. Za oknem zrobiło się już całkiem ciemno, ale wciąż mieli trochę czasu przed umówioną kolacją. Firma już niemal opustoszała, zostało tylko kilku niedobitków. Oczywiście Dorota dostała wychodne zaraz po tym, jak przybył Jamie, jako że przewidujący Aleks szykował im grunt pod bzykanko.

Właśnie podziwiał Jamiego przymierzającego garnitur, który Adam, nim opuścił firmę, przyniósł dla niego z pracowni Pshemko. Oczywiście tenisista nie mógł iść na kolację w swoich dresach, a niestety jego garnitur od F&D został w Mediolanie. 

Aleks zawsze miał w swoim gabinecie zapasową koszulę, ale niestety, tym razem sam był zmuszony jej użyć, po tym, jak Jamie malowniczo poodrywał mu guziki.

'Wyglądasz bosko' westchnął, dosłownie pożerając Szkota wzrokiem. 'Chyba jeszcze ci tego nie mówiłem, ale masz najpiękniejszy tyłek jaki widziałem.'

Jamie jedynie zaśmiał się słysząc jego słowa.

'Tak nawiasem to, zanim pojedziemy na kolację, jest jeszcze jedno miejsce do którego musimy wstąpić' dodał Febo.

'Jakie? Mam nadzieję, że nie fryzjer?!' Murray nerwowo przygładził włosy.

Tym razem to Aleks musiał się uśmiechnąć.

'Nie, nic z tych rzeczy. Po prostu nie odebrałem psa z hotelu dla zwierząt. Powinienem był zrobić to wczoraj, jak tylko wróciłem, ale byłem w koszmarnym stanie psychicznym...'

'Masz psa?'

'Tak'

'I zostawiłeś go w hotelu dla zwierząt?!'

'Wiem, że to okrutne z mojej strony, ale Brutus jest do tego przyzwyczajony. Nie zawsze, kiedy wyjeżdżam zabieram go ze sobą.'

'Brutus?'

'Tak ma na imię.'

'Ciekaw jestem czy też tak wygląda.'

Aleks znowu uśmiechnął się pod nosem, ale umknęło to uwadze Jamiego, który właśnie próbował zawiązać sobie krawat.

'Och, daj mi to' Febo, widząc jego daremne wysiłki, podniósł się i podszedł do niego. 'Ja to zrobię.'

●●●

'To jest Brutus?!' Jamie nie mógł powstrzymać chichotu na widok pieska Aleksa. Małego, podobnego do mini sarenki stworzenia, z podkulonym ogonem drżącego na swoich cienkich nóżkach.

'Słodki, prawda?'

'Tak, tak. Bardzo słodki.'

'Możesz się nim zająć przez chwilę? Muszę uregulować rachunek.'

Chcąc, nie chcąc Jamie został sam na sam z Brutusem. Miał wrażenie, że psiakowi jest zimno, dlatego tak drży, wziął go więc na ręce i przytulił. Nigdy nie przepadał za takimi maleńkimi psiakami z tej prostej przyczyny, że bał się iż zrobi im krzywdę jakimś niedostatecznie delikatnym ruchem.

Ostrożnie pogłaskał go po łebku, na co Brutus zrobił rozbrajającą minę, niechybną oznakę, że jest mu bardzo przyjemnie.

'Śmieszny jesteś' zachichotał Jamie. Pies w odpowiedzi polizał go po dłoni, czym zdecydowanie zaskarbił sobie przychylność ukochanego swojego pana.

Aleks wrócił po chwili i cała trójka wsiadła do czekającej przed wejściem taksówki.

Febo objął Jamiego ramieniem i zauważył, wskazując na zasypiającego w jego ramionach Brutusa:

'Widzę, że już się zaprzyjaźniliście.'

Jamie delikatnie, żeby nie przestraszyć psa, wzruszył ramionami 'Tak jakoś wyszło...'

'Mhm' starszy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się pod nosem i złożył czuły pocałunek na jego szyi.

'Przestań!' syknął ten, z przerażeniem spoglądając na taksówkarza.

'Nie zamierzam, Jamie. Jesteś mój i chciałbym, żeby wszyscy o tym wiedzieli.'

●●●

Byli pierwsi, nie było jeszcze ani Krzysztofa z Heleną, ani Pauli ze swym niewydarzonym narzeczonym, ani Pshemko.

Restauracja, którą wybrał Aleks, oczywiście najlepsza w Warszawie, znajdowała się na szczycie wysokiego biurowca i rozciągał się z niej widok na całe miasto. Jamie siedział jak na szpilkach i nerwowo głaskał Brutusa, który nadal smacznie przysypiał w jego ramionach. Nie mogło być na tym świecie niczego, co bardziej rozczuliłoby Aleksa.

'Nie denerwuj się' jego dłoń zacisnęła się na przegubie ukochanego. 'Nie ma czym.'

'Nie denerwuję się... Po prostu, wiesz, że nie lubię spotkań w tak dużym gronie.'

'Wiem, wiem, ale bardzo chciałbym, żebyś ich poznał, zwłaszcza Paulinę. No i żeby oni poznali ciebie, z miejsca się zakochają, tak jak ja... i Brutus.'

'No nie wiem...'

Niestety Jamie nie zdołał dokończyć myśli, przerwało mu nadejście Pshemko. Zaraz na nim pojawili się senior rodu Dobrzańskich z małżonką i wreszcie Paulina z Markiem. Sceny powitań wprowadziły lekkie zamieszanie, więc Jamie nie miał czasu żeby martwić się tym jak wypadnie przed "rodziną" Aleksa. Jedną ręką trzymał zadowolonego z życia Brutusa, a drugą wciąż komuś podawał.

'Wspaniale, że zebraliśmy się tu wszyscy. Tak dobrze widzieć rodzinę F&D w komplecie' westchnęła Helena, spoglądając czule po przybyłych. 'Miło nam także, że pan Murray zechciał do nas dołączyć' używała oczywiście języka angielskiego.

Jamie uśmiechnął się do niej z wdzięcznością, to samo uczynił Aleks.

'Tak, tak...' wtrącił Krzysztof. 'Dobrze wiedzieć, że niektórzy z tu obecnych' tu spojrzał znacząco na Aleksa ' potrafią wzbudzić tak duży sentyment' (Marek prychnął na te słowa, ale Krzysztof go zignorował) 'że klienci firmy odwiedzają nas z zapałem.'

Aleks zaprezentował wszystkim najuprzejmiejszy z uśmiechów i już miał zacząć wywód, dlaczego dokładnie Jamie tu przybył, ale przerwało mu pojawienie się kelnera.

W związku z zamieszaniem które powstało (a także ciągłym odchodzeniem od stołu któregoś ze współbiesiadników, związanego z natarczywymi telefonami) sposobność do ponownego zabrania głosu w tej sprawie nadarzyła się dopiero, kiedy wszyscy już dostali już zamówione dania.

'Jeśli można, chciałbym coś oznajmić' powiedział Aleks, wstając. 'Jak Krzysztof zauważył, pan Murray... Jamie, darzy mnie szczególnym sentymentem, jednak obawiam się, że przenikliwe oko założyciela naszej firmy, nie dostrzegło jak wielki jest ów sentyment. Otóż Jamie nie przybył tutaj w imię przyjaźni, jaka się między nami zrodziła w Mediolanie, a raczej w imię uczucia zgoła intensywniejszego...' Aleks spojrzał czule na swojego ukochanego, który wyglądał na odrobinę strapionego tym, że Aleks tak od razu chce wyjawić wszystkim prawdę. Nie ustalili tego wspólnie. 'Pragnę wam z całą radością, którą mam nadzieję podzielicie ze mną, powiedzieć, że Jamie i ja jesteśmy parą.'

Aleks nie mógł się doczekać tego momentu, choćby dlatego, że tak bardzo chciał zobaczyć miny ich wszystkich, kiedy to powie. I nie zawiódł się, dosłownie osłupieli, nawet Paulina. Jedynie Marek uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją pod nosem.

'Ale... parą w  _jakim_  znaczeniu?' zapytał, po długiej chwili ogólnego milczenia, Pshemko.

'W każdym' Aleks wzruszył ramionami i uniósł kieliszek z winem, wznosząc toast. 'Mam nadzieję, że wypijecie za to razem z nami.'

Nikt nie ośmielił się nie wziąć choćby łyczka trunku, ale atmosfera nadal była dość napięta. Aleks wprost się tym rozkoszował. Z powrotem zajął swoje miejsce i słał znaczące spojrzenia już mniej speszonemu, ale nadal lekko zdenerwowanemu Jamiemu.

Paulina w końcu nie wytrzymała:

'Co to za komedia, Aleks? Jamie, czy to wszystko prawda?' zapytała gościa, jakby nie wierzyła w słowa własnego brata.

'Oczywiście! Myślisz, że Aleks miałby was okłamywać w takiej sprawie?'

Febo znowu posłał mu czuły uśmiech i musnął delikatnie jego dłoń.

'A co z Julią?' dopytywała Paulina.

Aleks tylko prychnął: 'Z kim?'

'Wiesz stary, jakoś nie mieliśmy wcześniej żadnych sygnałów od ciebie, że jesteś... no... że lubisz chłopców' przyszedł jej z pomocą Marek.

'Tobie na pewno bym takiego sygnału nie wysłał' odparł chłodno Febo.

'Aleks, oczywiście staramy się ciebie zrozumieć, ale i ty musisz zrozumieć nas...' mruknął w końcu senior Dobrzański. 'Marek ma na myśli jedynie, że nie spodziewaliśmy się...'

'Że jestem gejem? Zatem was uspokoję, nie jestem. W moim przypadku lepsze byłoby określenie biseksualny, chociaż z większą tendencją w jedną stronę' uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. ' No wspaniale, skoro mamy to już wyjaśnione, może weźmy się za jedzenie, nim ostygnie.'

Nikt nie odważył się zapytać na którą stronę przeważa tendencja w orientacji Aleksa, ale wszyscy i tak się domyślili. Jedli w ciszy, dopiero kiedy drugi kieliszek wina zaszumiał wszystkim w głowach, zaczęły się jakieś niemrawe, lekko spóźnione gratulacje.

'Dużo szczęścia na nowej drodze życia wam życzę, moi piękni chłopcy...' zachichotał Pshemko, podchodząc chwiejnym krokiem do Aleksa i Jamiego i obejmując ich ramionami.

'Aleks, dobry z ciebie chłopak, zasługujesz na wszystko co najlepsze' dodała Helena.

'Nikt w to nie wątpi!' zawołała Paulina pozbywszy się wreszcie zaskoczonej miny. 'Naprawdę, życzymy wam dużo szczęścia!'

Zaraz po niej odezwał się narzeczony, ale niestety nie miał nic miłego do powiedzenia.

'Taak i żebyście może sobie wynajęli jakiś pokój, a nie musieli w firmie...'

'Dziękujemy!' prawie krzyknął, rumieniący się Jamie, żeby go zagłuszyć. Aleks już miał posłać Markowi mordercze spojrzenie, za to że śmiał zawstydzić w taki sposób jego  chłopaka, ale zmienił zdanie i spojrzał na niego z wyższością, starając przekazać się wzrokiem nieme pytanie:  _Aż tak nam zazdrościsz?_

Jak się okazało, ich cudowne chwile, spędzone w jego gabinecie, nie przeszły bez echa.

'Mam nadzieję, Jamie, że zostaniesz w Polsce z Aleksem, a nie zabierzesz go ze sobą do Szkocji' kontynuowała Paulina, ignorując słowa Marka.

'Właściwie to ja już w Szkocji nie mieszkam. To znaczy, mam tam dom oczywiście, ale teraz mieszkam w Londynie. I na razie nie zamierzam na nic Aleksa namawiać, zwłaszcza, że obiecałem mu zostać tu tak długo, jak będzie tego chciał.'

'Cieszymy się z tego  _szczerze_ ' znowu wtrącił Marek, ironicznym tonem. Febo nawet nie zadał sobie trudu by jakoś uszczypliwie mu odpowiedzieć. Przestała go dręczyć nieustanna ochota dogryzania Markowi, choć ze strony prezesa wyraźnie ta ochota się wzmocniła ostatnimi czasy. Na szczęście było to ostatnie jego zgryźliwe wtrącenie, bo wkrótce potem dostał pilną wiadomość z firmy i musiał ich opuścić. 

'Założę się, że to Sebastian wezwał go na tradycyjne, codzienne posiedzenie w klubie' skomentował Aleks, kiedy wraz z Jamiem, wyszli na dwór pod pretekstem wyprowadzenia Brutusa na mały spacerek. 'Ale tym lepiej dla nas. Jego nienawistne komentarze psują nastrój.' Przysunął się bliżej Jamiego. 'My chyba też będziemy się zbierać niedługo...' wsunął mu dłoń pod marynarkę i masując plecki, wyszeptał: 'Jeszcze nie widziałeś przecież mojej sypialni, ekhem... mieszkania... chciałem oczywiście powiedzieć: mieszkania. Może ci się nie spodoba i będziemy rzeczywiście musieli wynająć sobie pokój.'

Murray zachichotał cicho, . 

'Nie jestem aż taki wybredny, Aleks. Twoje łóżko... to znaczy... twoje mieszkanie, na pewno jest równie wygodne i przytulne, jak to w Mediolanie.' 

●●●

'Chyba nie było tak źle...' podsumował Jamie, kiedy nieśpiesznie szli razem z Aleksem wzdłuż Wisły. Kolacja skończyła się w miłym nastroju, po wyjściu Marka, rzeczywiście wszyscy jakby się rozluźnili. W końcu jednak rozjechali się do domów, ale oni postanowili jeszcze się przejść.

Brutus dreptał radośnie obok, prowadzony na smyczy przez Aleksa, który nie mógł się oprzeć, by nie wziąć Jamiego pod ramię.

'Wypadło zadziwiająco dobrze... aż jestem w szoku' Aleks pokręcił głową ze zdumieniem. 'Spodziewałem się większej zadymki...'

'Zadymki?!' zdziwił się Szkot.

'No, ale jak widzisz przyjęli to gładko i nawet po pierwszym szoku posypały się jakieś gratulacje...'

'Było to bardzo miłe...' Jamie przytulił policzek do ramienia Aleksa. 'Chociaż, muszę przyznać, że trochę mnie zmartwiły słowa Marka... Myślisz, że on słyszał cośmy dziś robili w twoim gabinecie, czy po prostu się domyślił?

'Nie wiem i mało mnie to obchodzi, Jamie. Ciebie też nie powinno, a już na pewno nie powinieneś się tym martwić, Jamie. Kto by się przejmował Mareczkiem!'

'No ale...'

'Nie ma żadnego "ale". W moim gabinecie, za zamkniętymi drzwiami, możemy robić co nam się podoba i nikomu nic do tego.'

'Dobrze, dobrze, ale nie będziemy już tego powtarzać...'

'Słucham?!' Febo zatrzymał się i spojrzał Jamiemu w oczy. 'Oczywiście, że będziemy! Za każdym razem, kiedy przyjdziesz mnie odwiedzić w firmie, kochanie.'

Murray przygryzł nerwowo wargę, choć w jego oczach tańczyły iskierki rozbawienia.

'Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł, Aleks...'

Aleks z rozanielonym uśmiechem ujął w dłonie twarz Jamiego, mówiąc: 'Za to ja wiem, że najlepszy na jaki kiedykolwiek wpadłem!', po czym pocałował go w usta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💙 KOOOONIEC 💙
> 
> (chyba xD)


End file.
